totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazoński wyścig
Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinek 11 'Victoria: '''Poprzednim razem na Tropikalnej Wyspie. Czwórka finalistów, wyruszyła na poszukiwania porywaczy. Przypadkowo trafili do wioski tubylców, która najwyraźniej znajduje się na tej wyspie. A oni... wzięli Jake'a, za swojego. Szybko potem stwierdzili że to nie on i ruszyli pościg, aż do mojego kurortu. Ostatecznie wyzwanie... lub nie... wygrał Jake i w nagrodę tą noc śpi w mojej wilii... ugh... Jakie tym razem wyzwania przytrafią się na tej wyspie? Oglądajcie: TOTALNĄ! PORAŻKE! TROPIKALNĄ WYSPE!!! ''Czołówka! Muzyka: I wanna be famous! Na początku kamery pojawiaja się w różnych miejscach mi.n. na drzewie, w krzakach, w rzece. Potem kamera leci koło Victorii, a z drugiej strony jest kot Emily, który skacze na prowadzącą. Potem jest rzeka i tratwa, na której siedzą Matt i AJ. Odlatują z niej wszystkie papugi i mogą być już sami, jednak spadają z wodospadu. Potem na klifie jest Kayla i Maia które się biją, a obok Sandy rzuca telefon o ziemie. Ten telefon się odbija od wszystkich i wszyscy spadają. Na następnej scenie Lyl i Masaki są na drzewie. Masaki poluje na zwierzęta a Lyl gra na konsoli. Nagle na Masakiego spadają Kayla i Maia i razem z nimi spada dalej. Później widzimy, jak Ty próbuje ignorować Davisa, który śpiewa mu, oraz Caroline, która powtarza mu zasady. Natomiast obok jest Roberto, który kopie piłkę i trafia w wielkiego robota którym okazuję się być Nina. A za nim jest Jake który na to wszystko patrzy. W pokoju kamer Szef obserwuje co sie dzieje na wyspie przez kamery, jedząc przy tym popcorn i popijając Colą. W pewnej chwili przypadkowo wylewa ją na sprzęt. W mgnieniu oka wyłączyły się wszystkie kamery, a sprzęt dymił się. 'Andy: '''NIEEEEEEE! ''Szef próbował coś na to poradzić. Wziął narzędzia, wyrwał ściankę z sprzętu, oraz próbował naprawić panel główny. Cola dotarła do przewodów i zrobiła zwarcie. Nie dało się już tego uratować. Przestraszony szef wybiega, maskując po sobie ślady. Następnego dnia: Domek Dziewczyn Nina i Maia, jak zwykle kłóciły się o coś. Dziewczyny nie chciały już dzielić domku ze sobą i zamierzały pozbyć się nawzajem. Nina znów była pierwsza w łazience. 'Maia: '''Czemu ty zawsze musisz zajmować łazienkę? '''Nina: '''Bo wcześniej wstaje, jak chcesz być pierwsza to nie śpij tyle '''Maia: '''Tym razem wstałam wtedy gdy ty, bezczelnie się wepchałaś. '''Nina: '''CO? Jak ja wstawałam to jeszcze ty spałaś jak niemowlę. '''Maia: 'Źle to pamiętasz... 'Nina: '''Tak było! '''Maia: '''Nie będę się kłócić, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie... ''Od tej chwili, w domku zapanowała cisza. W pokoju zwierzeń: Nina 'Nina: '''Ja bezczelna? Wymyśla jakieś historyjki na poczekaniu, sama rozpętuje kłótnie, po czym mówi że nie chce się kłócić!? Muszę ją dzisiaj wyeliminować, jednak nie mam z kim zawrzeć sojusz Przed domkami ''Roberto po swoim porannym biegu, przybiegł z powrotem przed domki. Tam czekał na resztę. Z jednego domku wszyły Maia i Nina, jak zwykle z pretensjami do siebie. 'Nina: '''Jakoś zdążyłaś '''Maia: '''Tak, ale przez ciebie jestem zmęczona. '''Nina: '''Zmęczona? Czym? Czekaniem? '''Maia: '''Nie, tą kłótnią '''Roberto: '''Dziewczyny, czy wy naprawdę nie macie się o co spierać '''Maia i Nina: '''NIEEEEE! ''Victoria przyjeżdża Jeep'em, a wraz z nią Jake. Wysiada z samochodu oraz podchodzi do reszty. 'Jake: 'Świetnie mi się spało 'Maia: '''A ten tu, od razu się chwali '''Nina: '''Ty jak zwykle masz do wszystkiego pretensje. '''Roberto: '''Uspokójcie się! ''Victoria podchodzi do czwórki uczestników. 'Victoria: '''Finałowo czwórko! Przygotujcie się na dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Ponieważ poprzednie dwa rozgrywaliście w parach, dziś będziecie musieli działać w pojedynkę. '''Roberto: '''Woohoo! ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na Roberto. 'Roberto: '''Em... kontynuuj. '''Victoria: '''Może wiecie, lub nie, ale ktoś, lub coś zepsuło nam monitoring. W głębi lasu, który jest łudząco podobny do słynnych lasów deszczowych, znajduje się złoty akumulator. Bo wiecie... monitoring jest jakby całym zasilaniem tej wyspy. To tam znajduje się główny panel zasilania i to on został zepsuty. '''Nina: '''Jakim cudem mieliśmy zasilanie? '''Victoria: '''Najwyraźniej coś tam z niego jeszcze zostało, ale pewnie to się niedługo skończy, dlatego musicie udać się w głąb tego lasu, oraz go zdobyć. Ja i szef dopilnujemy byście udali się tam pojedynczo i nie łączyli się w pary, bo nie chce już po prostu tego. OK, wyzwanie zaczyna sięęęęęęęę... TERAZ! ''Wszyscy ruszyli się do biegu w głąb lasu. W między czasie Victoria i Szef udali się do helikoptera skąd będą obserwować cały ten wyścig. Mimo tego, że mieli biec w pojedynkę, na początku byli jeszcze w kupie. Nina podbiegła do Jake'a. 'Nina: '''Słuchaj... mam takie pytanie, czy chcesz kogoś wyeliminować? '''Jake: '''Tak, ciebie '''Nina: '''COOOOOO? '''Jake: 'Żarcik, he he 'Nina: '''Heh, a tak na serio, to czy nie myślałeś o tym by wyeliminować Maie? '''Jake: '''Właściwie to chce... '''Nina: '''Dzięki! ''Pobiegła dalej. W tym momencie cała czwórka się rozdzieliła i pobiegła własnymi ścieżkami. W pokoju zwierzeń: Jake 'Jake: '''Właściwie to zamierzam wyeliminować Roberto. Jest chyba tu jedynym groźnym przeciwnikiem. Z dziewczynami łatwo sobie poradzę, tylko on stoi mi na drodze. Ścieżka pierwsza ''Nią szła Nina. Była cała porośnięta krzewami i trawami, więc ciężko było się przedostać przez cokolwiek. Przeciskała się przez nie, czasem potykała o korzenie drzew. Ogólnie była bardzo trudna do wędrówki. W pewnym momencie wyszła na pustą polanę. Na chwile wstrzymała swój entuzjazm, ponieważ ta polana była pełna wężów. Wszystkie na szczęście spały, więc przejście przez to nie było trudnością. 'Nina: '''Mam nadzieje, że po tej polanie, nie będzie znów takiej ścieżki. ''Powoli przechodziło obok śpiących węży. W tym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że nie są takie straszne, zwłaszcza gdy śpią. Wydawały się nawet słodkie, ale pomimo tego i tak nie chciała ich dotykać. Wszystko układało się dobrze, dopóki na polane, nie wleciała papuga i zaczęła hałasować. 'Papuga: '''Irytujące papugi! Irytujące papugi! '''Nina: '''Ciiiiiiichaj! ''Ten hałas budził coś wielkiego, coś co było za skałą. Nina była przerażona, myślała, że na tej polanie nie ma nic, prócz węży. Myliła się. Zza olbrzymiej skały wyszedł, ogromny nosorożec. Wściekły przez to, że ktoś przerwał jego drzemkę, brał pierwsze lepsze węże, które miał pod ręką, oraz gonił Ninę. 'Nina: '''Co? Nosorożec!? ''Dziewczyna rzuciła się do ucieczki. Gonił ją ogromny nosorożec, z wężami w rękach. Ten, rzucał w nią tyle ile wlezie. Nina gdy się zorientowała, padła na ziemie. Tysiące wężów przeleciało nad ją głową. Jeden przyczepił się zębami do drzewa. Gdy ostrzał się skończył, zwierze nadal było agresywne i rzuciło się na Nine. Ta wzięła węża przyczepionego do drzewa, po czym rzuciła nim o gałąź, ten się o nią przyczepił i wtedy dziewczyna skoczyła na drzewo. Ukryta w gąszczach, obserwowała jak nosorożec, idzie w inną strone. 'Nina: '''Uff... ''Zaczęła się wdrapywać wyżej na drzewo, by zobaczyć gdzie kto się znajduję. Gdy wdarła się na szczyt tego drzewa, zobaczyła jak wygląda ten las. Tak jak mówiła Victoria - to była reprodukcja znanej Amazonii. Rzeka znajdowała się tam gdzie powinna. Dziewczyna było zszokowana. Nie zauważyła nawet helikoptera w którym leciała Victoria i obserwowała całą tą sytuacje. 'Victoria: '''Zamurowało dziewczynę... To narazie pierwsza część, tego niezwykłego odcinka, a to nie wszystko. Czeka nas jeszcze więcej wyzwań, oraz niebezpieczeństw, momentów mrożących krew w żyłach. Oglądajcie nas po przerwie w: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE!!! '''Victoria: '''Jesteśmy po przerwie w Totalnej Porażce: Tropikalnej Wyspie! Zobaczmy co dzieje się u innych uczestników. ''Kamera kieruje się na ścieżkę, którą podążał Roberto. Akurat trafił na rzekę, przez którą musiał się przedostać. Z początku wydawało mu się, że to łatwizna, jednak szybko się przekonał, że to coś trudniejszego. W wodzie roiło się od Piranii. 'Roberto: '''Hm... jak przejść tak by nie zostać pogryziony. Wybrać inną drogę - za późno. ''Roberto zauważył starą łódź leżąco tuż przy brzegu. Wyglądała na użyteczną, dlatego chłopak pobiegł w jej stronę. Gdy był już przy niej, wsiadł do niej, oraz odpłynął od brzegu. 'Roberto: '''Ahh... teraz spokojnie sobie poczekam, aż przepłynę na drugą stronę. ''Niczego nieświadomy Roberto, nie wiedział, że te Piranie mają na tyle ostre zęby, że potrafią przegryźć nawet łódkę. Zorientował się dopiero po chwili, gdy już zanurzył się w wodzie. 'Roberto: '''Co do... ''Chłopak błyskawicznie uciekł z wody i pognał w kierunku brzegu, jak najszybciej. Piranie mogły z łatwością rozszarpać go na strzępy. 'Roberto: '''Nic z tego... nie da rady przepłynąć przez tą rzekę. No chyba że... ''Roberto wdrapał się na dość wysokie drzewo. Stamtąd obserwował całą okolice. Szukał czegoś w rodzaju mostu. Znalazł to - dość daleko, ale było. Nie miał innego wyboru i musiał stracić troche sekund, na dojściu do tamtego punktu. Zeskoczył z drzewa, oraz pobiegł w tamtym kierunku, nie zważając, że tam może być ktoś inny. Most Tymczasem na moście znajdował się właśnie Jake, który wybrał najprostszą ścieżkę, ale wystartował ostatni, więc jest na równi z innymi. Niczego nie świadomy szedł dalej. Nie wiedział, że od jakiegoś czasu śledzi go nosorożec. Ten sam co przedtem napadł na Nine. Gdy doszedł do momentu, w którym ścieżka się zwężała, postanowił odpocząć. Myślał, że zdobył przewagę i może sobie pozwolić na krótką przerwę. Położył się na ziemi i zaczął obserwować niebo. 'Jake: '''Miałem szczęście, że akurat padłem na tą trasę. Nawet nie musze się wysilać. ''Chłopak zamknął oczy oraz otworzył je. Zauważył zwierze stojące nad nim. Był to właśnie ten nosorożec, co go śledził. Nie widział początkowo o co chodzi więc, postanowił, że powoli będzie się oddalać. 'Jake: '''O! To nosorożec.. he he.. co tu robisz? Ja już musze iść... ''Oddalał się z nadzieją, że zgubi zwierzaka. Niestety, ten nie oddał za wygraną i pobiegł za nim. Przestraszony rzucił się w ucieczkę. Zwierze przewyższało go prędkością, a Jake nie miał co zrobić jak uciekać dalej. Gdy go dogonił, swoim rogiem wyrzucił go wysoko w powietrze. 'Jake: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ''Jake darł się na całą wyspę. Leciał też wysoko, wysoko, w pewnym momencie widział cały las, oraz... helikopter. Doleciał na wysokość helikoptera w którym siedzieli Victoria i Szef. Po tym zaczął spadać w dół. Ścieżka 4 Ostatnia ścieżka, była to ścieżka która szła Maia. Podobnie jak 3 nie miała na swojej drodze zbyt wiele przeszkód. Miała most, co prawda w opłakany stanie, ale jakoś sobie poradziła. Teraz znajdowała się na polanie, na której nic nie było. 'Maia: '''Te wyzwanie to bułka z masłem. Nic dotąd ciekawego się nie wydarzyło. ''Na polanie zjawiła się papuga. Ta sama co poprzednio na ścieżce Niny. Nie poświęcała jej zbyt wiele uwagi. Szła sobie dalej, a papuga leciała za nią. 'Papuga: '''Irytujące papugi! Irytujące papugi! '''Maia: '''Masz racje! Jesteś irytująca! '''Papuga: '''Jesteś irytująca! Jesteś irytująca! '''Maia: '''Zostaw mnie w spokoju! '''Papuga: '''Zostaw mnie! Zostaw mnie! '''Maia: '''Uuguugguugh! Uff... spokojnie Maia, nie mów nic to nie będzie cie powtarzać. '''Papuga: '''Będzie cie powtarzać! Będzie cie powtarzać! ''Dziewczyna już nic nie powiedziała. Powoli szła dalej, przy okazji ignorowała papugę. Była już blisko celu, więc nie miała co się zbytnio śpieszyć. Papuga nie dała jednak za wygraną, oraz rzuciła się na nią. Chwyciła ja za włosy i żuła je. 'Maia: '''AAAAAAŁA! Zostaw mnie wreszcie!!! '''Papuga: '''Zostaw mnie! Zostaw mnie! ''Papuga darła Maie tak za włosy przez długi czas. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co sie dzieje. Gdy zmęczone zwierze puściło ją wreszcie, otwarła oczy i zauważyła dopiero teraz gdzie jest. Był przed nią jakiś mały kamienny domek, którego z zewnątrz wydobywał się blask. 'Maia: '''Czyżbym? Czyżbym dotarła na miejsce? '''Papuga: '''Dotarła na miejsce! Dotarła na miejsce! '''Maia: '''A ty się już zamknij! ''W krzakach zaczęło coś szeleścić. Maia nie zwróciła zbytnio na to uwagi, bo przedrzeźniała się z papugą. Nie zauważyła jak z nich wypędził Roberto. Zaskoczona Maia powiedziała: 'Maia: '''Jak ty tu się znalazłeś? '''Roberto: '''Tak jak i ty '''Maia: '''No nie! Ale i tak jestem pierwsza! ''Z drzewa wyskoczyła Nina. Tym razem nie byli już tak zaskoczeni, bo wiedzieli, że teraz będzie przybywać reszta. 'Nina: '''Może i jesteś pierwsza, ale to ja pierwsza wezmę akumulator. '''Roberto: '''Chyba ja? W końcu, to ja tu jestem najsprawniejszy. ''Rzucili się na mały domek. To tam powinien znajdować się pożądany obiekt. Gdy weszli do środka, zaczęli przeszukiwać cały domek. Myśleli, że znajdą tam go, ale nigdzie nie było go widać. Wyszli na zewnątrz. 'Maia: '''Jak to? Tutaj nie ma go? '''Roberto: '''Dziwna sprawa... ''Irytująca papuga wróciła i znów zaczęła powtarzać. 'Papuga: '''Dziwna sprawa! Dziwna sprawa! ''Cała trójka usłyszała dziwny krzyk, który wydobywał się z góry. Coś zmierzało w ich stronę, jednak nie wiedzieli kto to był. A był to Jake, który dostał porządnego kopa od nosorożca. Gdy go zauważyli, zaczęli uciekać. 'Nina: '''Kryjcie się! ''Wszyscy schowali się w bezpiecznym miejscu, oprócz papugi. 'Papuga: '''Kryjcie się! Kryjcie się! ''Jake zmierzał w jej kierunku. Nie było już szans na jej ucieczkę. W ułamku sekundy, chłopak uderzył w ziemie z gigantyczną prędkością. Powstała wielka zasłona dymna. Początkowo ta trójka nie wiedziała co się dzieje, ale gdy ona opadła, zobaczyli Jake'a leżącego na ziemi. Dziwnym trafem nic mu nie jest, ale nie można tego powiedzieć o papudze. 'Nina: '''Jake! ''Rzuciła sie z pomocą do Jake'a, w przeciwieństwie do innych. 'Jake: '''Nic mi nie jest! Ale uderzyłem o coś dziwnego. ''Reszta podeszła do niego. 'Roberto: '''To musiała być papuga. ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią i odkryli co z nią nie tak. To nie było żywe zwierze, tylko maszyna. Maszyna która została poturbowana i nie nadaję się do użytku. A w środku znajdowała się, mała złota płytka. 'Maia: '''Chwila czy to jest... '''Roberto: '''Akumulator! '''Nina: '''Nie jest on za mały. ''Nina wyjęła tą płytkę z niego oraz zaczęła ja uważnie obserwować. Maia rzuciła się na nią. 'Maia: '''Daj mi ją! Pierwsza ją zobaczyłam! '''Nina: '''Poczekaj! Muszę ją dokładnie obejrzeć. '''Roberto: '''Ej! Ja też ją zobaczyłem pierwszy. ''Cała trójka zaczęła się kłócić o nią. Jake tymczasem pobiegł do maszynowej Papugi, która była zniszczona. Nie działają już sprawnie. 'Jake: '''Przepraszam cię papużko, za to, że cie zraniłem. Co prawda jesteś mechaniczna, ale w końcu to ty dałaś początki naszej drużynie. Pomogłaś nam w wyzwaniu. Oh... ''Wziął ją do ręki, oraz zaczął się nad nią użalać. Obserwował ją bacznie i zauważył, że pod dziobem pisze coś. To była cała prawda o niej. 'Jake: '''Chwila... tu przecież pisze... "Nośnik Karty... do Akumulatora" ''To ostatnie usłyszała pozostała trójka, która tymczasem kłóciła się o tamtą kartę. Z ziemi pojawił się jak zwykle telewizor, a w nim jak zwykle Victoria. 'Victoria: '''Ups... zapomniałam powiedzieć, że do akumulatora, potrzebna jest karta. Ah... mówi się trudno. Wyzwanie i tak się odbyło bez żadnych przeszkód, a jego zwycięzcą został Jake! '''Wszyscy (prócz Jake'a): '''COOOOOO? '''Jake: '''Woohooo! Znów wygrana! '''Victoria: '''Resztę omówię na ceremonii. ''Zniknęła w telewizorze, a wszyscy poza Jake'em byli źli na siebie i mieli pretensje. Na ceremonii Wszyscy byli na swoich miejscach. Przybyła też Victoria, ale tym razem bez pianek. 'Victoria: '''To już nasza 11 ceremonia. Tym razem z finałowej czwórki, zostanie finałowa trójka! Dzisiejszym zwycięzcą jest Jake, a jego nagroda to... - możliwość wyeliminowania tego kogo chce. '''Jake: '''WOW! '''Nina: '''Taaaak! '''Victoria: '''Więc... kto twoim zdaniem powinien opuścić program? '''Jake: '''Więc... ten... no... em... musze się zastanowić... '''Victoria: '''Szybko! Czas się nam kończy. '''Jake: '''Więc, ja... wybieram... . . . . . . . . . . . . Roberto! '''Nina i Roberto: '''Coooooooo? '''Jake: '''Wybacz Nina, wybacz Roberto, ale jesteś zbyt dobrym przeciwnikiem i musiałem ciebie wyeliminować! '''Roberto: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEE! ''Szef bierze Roberto oraz zanosi go do Armaty. 'Jake: '''Wybacz, ale poradzę sobie z dziewczynami sam '''Nina: '''COOO? Uważasz, że nie jesteśmy tak dobre jak ty? '''Maia: '''Nina ma racje! Może i ona jest słaba, ale jeszcze ja tu jestem! '''Nina: '''Jestem lepsza od ciebie i ja przynajmniej nie wszczynam kłótni o byle co. ''Dziewczyny kłóciły się tak dalej. Tymczasem w armacie był już Roberto i czekał na odpalenie. 'Victoria: '''Jakieś ostatnie słowa? '''Roberto: '''Tak! To ja jestem najlepszym uczestnikiem tego programu i gdyby nie ta durna nagroda i celowe uprzykrzanie zadań, to byłbym pewny wygranej! '''Victoria: '''Ojejciu... ''Victoria odpala rakietę, a Roberto przeraźliwie krzyczy. '''Victora: '''I tak się kończy kolejny odcinek! Została finałowa trójka i finałowe dwa odcinki, a ja już teraz zapraszam na kolejny odcinek: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻKI! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPY!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinki